mimuwfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sroka, Jacek
Ogólne uwagi * Lubi opowiadać jak powinno się robić prezentacje (sam jest przykładem jak NIE NALEŻY ich robić) Przetwarzanie dużych danych * Nie bardzo ma pomysł na zajęcia. Laby w większości polegają na konfigurowaniu jeszcze-nie-bardzo działających technologii open-source. Bardzo zdenormalizowany system wystawiania ocen (połowa punkty jest za laby, które są bardzo upierdliwe, druga połowa za "duże zadanie", które wymaga losowego wkładu pracy; połowa zalicza przedmiot). Raczej nie polecam. Aha. Losowo odpowiada na maile - czasami w ciągu 24h, czasami w ciągu miesiąca. Programowanie obiektowe * Polecam, Pan Sroka należy do najlepszych specjalistów od Javy na wydziale. Plus za omówienie graficznego interfejsu użytkownika. Laby prowadził dość dobrze. Punkty za małe zadania rozdawał za samo zrobienie, zaś zadania zaliczeniowe oceniał ponoć trochę bardziej czepialsko, ale tego nie wiem, bo miałem 29,8 pkt za lab. Trafiłem do niego przypadkiem, ale cieszę się, że nie zdecydowałem się iść do innych (np. Kozubek, która odejmowała punkty za złą nazwę pliku zip). * Uczęszczałem na zajęcia PO* do Pana Sroki, jak już ktoś wspomniał zdaje się, że ma ogromną wiedze teoretyczną. Niestety nie potrafi jej przekazać. Zazwyczaj ślęczało się nad Scalą samemu gdy czegoś się nie rozumiało. Poza tym prawienie nam moralitetów o tym co się dzieje jak wychodzimy z labów przed czasem wspominam tylko z uśmiechem na twarzy gdy przypomnę sobie odwoływanie przez niego labów i jego spóźnienia. Trochę czepialski co do stylu pisania kodu, ale bez przesady. Całkiem spore tempo pracy, ale nie powinno to dziwć gdy w semestr musimy przerobić cały materiał z Javy z normalnego potoku i nauczyć się sprawnie klepać w Scali. Na ćwiczeniach robiliśmy całkiem ciekawe zadania, ale do egzaminów musiałem dużo uczyć się we własnym zakresie, bo nie czułem się przygotowany w pełni. W ogólności mam mieszane odczucia. J2EE * Posiada bardzo dużą wiedzę, polecam jeśli ktoś chce się czegoś dowiedzieć * Może i dużą, ale tylko teoretyczną, tzn nie usłyszałem na zajęciach z jego ust nic co by miało jakiekolwiek praktyczne znaczenie. Nie było nic o tym co jest aktualnie modne w J2EE, czego się używa, a czego nie, nic o popularnych narzędziach, ani nic o projektowaniu aplikacji (a to moim zdaniem bardzo ważne). * Wykład dość monotonny i niezbyt porywający, polega na omawianiu kolejnych API, implementacji klas i kolejnych listingów kodu... Natomiast nie ma problemu z kontaktem, zadawaniem pytań. Przy zadaniu zaliczeniowym z jednej strony nie zwraca uwagi na zastosowane rozwiązania, z drugiej upatruje sobie 3 kryteria, o które wszystkich odpytuje i za brak których odejmuje punkty (w przypadku mojego roku było to użycie iteratora JSTL w stronie JSP). Na pewno przedmiot wymaga sporo nakładu pracy własnej, jeśli ktoś Javy EE nie zna. * Stosuje niejasne kryteria oceniania, zdobyte punkty i progi ocen nie są umieszczone w żadnym dostępnym miejscu - p. Sroka trzyma chyba wszystko w swoim Google Notes czy Google cośtam. W związku z tym nie można śledzić jak się stoi z osiągnięciami z przedmiotu. Uważam to za dość perfidne... Ale przyznać muszę, że wiedzę ma, chociaż przekazywanie jej (nuda, przegląd API) to inna sprawa. * Zgadzam się z przedmówcami, wykład jest dość teoretyczny, jeśli ktoś nie zna J2EE to warto chodzić. Według mnie wykład jest lepiej prowadzony niż lab JAVA SE (seminarium) * Zadania z Javy ciekawe, ale wymagające dużego zaangażowania. Uwaga, korzystając z kreatorów w Netbeans'ach można bardzo szybko napisać prototyp aplikacji, ale później przy zaliczeniu i tak trzeba bardzo szczegółowo wyjaśniać praktyczie "od bebech" jak to działa. Koniecznie trzeba się nauczyć umiejętności wykorzystywania wszelkiego rodzaju podpowiedzi podczas pisania kodu, refaktoringu i skrótów klawiszowych. Pan Jacek umiejętnie wykorzystując wszystkie przyspieszacze w Netbeans'ach potrafi napisać gotową aplikację w ciągu minuty przy migających ekranach kodu ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich studentów :) Bazy Danych dla Informatyki (ćwiczenia) * Zaliczenie ćwiczeń dostać nietrudno, ale same ćwiczenia nudne, bez polotu. Nie polecam. * Na ćwiczeniach robi sporo materiału, dużo wymaga i ma wysoki próg zaliczenia (ale faktycznie trochę nudzi). Jest jednak bardzo konkretny, warto chodzić do niego na konsultacje. Polecam dla tych, którzy lubią wyzwania i wysoką poprzeczkę. Bazy Danych dla Informatyki (laboratorium) * Człowiek bardzo rzeczowy. Straszą, że bardzo rygorystyczny, jednak choć faktycznie wymaga więcej niż np. Jurkiewicz to nie jest bardzo trudno o 5. Nie sprawdza obecności na zajęciach. Do tego projekt w PHP + Oracle. Ogólnie w porządku. Inżynieria Oprogramowania (laboratorium) * Nuda jak flaki z olejem * Żadnych konkretów co do tego, co trzeba zrobić na zaliczenie i do kiedy * Stawia dwóje z zaskoczenia (bo kończy się termin o którym nikt nie wiedział albo wyjeżdża w podróż poślubną) * Trudno dostać dobrą ocenę * Z tego co pamiętam, ćwiczenia są ściśle połączone z laboratorium z IO. Moja grupa nigdy nie miała żadnych problemów z terminami. Prowadzący jest wymagający, ale także sprawiedliwy w ocenianiu. Zajęcia dość dobrze przygotowują do zajęć ZPP (pierwszego półrocza, oczywiście) * Moim zdaniem NIE jest godny polecenia. Ćwiczenia strasznie nudne chyba do końca nie rozumie co się dzieje. Cały czas wypełniamy szablony a potem jak ktoś zażartuje to Sroka się gotuje. * 2 razy obniżył ocenę za to samo, a i tak niezasłużenie. Polecam próbę żartu przy Sroce. * A mnie się podobało. Mówił rzeczowo. Przerabiając pytania z egzaminu czasami przyznawał rację studentom, że "pytanie jest bez sensu".